O gato na rua miou outra vez
by Montgomery x3
Summary: Os comensais estão agindo, e atingem os McKinnon. Foi um massacre, mas Marlene não poderia ir sem se despedir... M&S as palavras que estam sublinhadas, considerem riscadas, por favor


Caro Amigo Querido Sirius Black,

Algum gato na rua miou. E é por ele que eu conto o tempo. Sei que pode parecer bem estranho, mas os relógios foram todos destruídos. Foi um massacre... É, não foi só comigo. Eles levaram minha família. E me deixaram a morrer lenta e dolorosamente, de um modo que provavelmente acharam muito mais cruel. Mas não morrerei morri... Pelo menos não ainda. Sei não durarei mais tanto tempo assim. É muito óbvio que eles são realmente bons no que fazem, e eu agradeço a tudo por você não estar me vendo no estado deplorável que me encontro. Seria muito mais humilhante...

Aquele gato na rua miou novamente. Isso deve significar significa mais uma hora de dor e sofrimento. Mas disso não posso ter certeza. Não tenho certeza de nada no momento. As únicas certezas que posso ter parecem distantes e irreais. Nem sei se ao menos você lerá essa carta e a dará a devida importância. Se eu pudesse ao menos ter tudo certezas! Mas não tenho, e preciso aceitar isso. Não tenho e morrerei sem as ter.

Queria poder dizer tudo nessa carta. Queria falar sobre a ordem da fênix e coisas importantes e essenciais, que devem ser ditas. Como nos filmes. Quero Queria poder ter _tempo_ para faze-lo. Queria fazer algo bem diferente impactante. Algo que faria você se lembrar de mim. Passei muito tempo pensando nisso, mas seria tão ridículo irreal. Eu até pensei em escrever com sangue. Mas seria tão dramático, tão teatral. Não é pra ser assim. Não quero que minha morte seja escrita com mentiras e dramas. Mas, mesmo assim, me sinto destinada a te dizer. Não pode ser dito por um outro qualquer uma outra pessoa. É como se eu me sentisse obrigada destinada à lhe contar. Sei Acho que isso é errado. Poderia Gostaria de poder Eu até pensei em te deixar vivendo uma ilusão. Eu pensei seriamente em te deixar pensando que eu estou em casa, e que a falta de informações é só um efeito de treinos duros de dança para, quem sabe, finalmente virar uma profissional. Mas as ilusões são tão frias... Você realmente não merece acreditar friamente nelas. Você gostava tanto do meu ballet nosso sonho. E essas lembranças são tão nostálgicas que eu esqueço, mesmo que só por alguns segundos, da dor intensa que invade todo meu corpo ensangüentado.

E, embora tudo isso enquanto isso, o gato na rua solta um miado abafado. O som dói. Ele penetra pelos cortes recém feitos e me machuca, envenenando cada gosta de sangue que tenho. Talvez isso seja bom. Assim quem sabe eu nem perceba o tempo passando. Assim quem sabe o sofrimento a dor se vá mais rapidamente. Bom, pelo menos a física. Mas o veneno me queimaria por dentro e sufocaria. Talvez não fosse uma idéia tão boa assim. Gostaria Eu preciso agora mesmo de algo que pare essa dor. Nunca pensei que morrer seria tão emocionalmente doloroso. Sempre li nos livros que tudo que deveria poderia salvar-nos da dor era o amor. Mas, quando se chega a uma situação como a que eu me encontro, percebe-se que não e bem assim. O amor não ajuda em nada. Não importa por quem ou de quem seja esse amor. Ele pode modificar muitos motivos de vida, isso eu não posso questionar, mas a morte ele não altera em nada.

Não somos mais adolescentes crianças, deveríamos ter respostas. Deveríamos saber tudo quase tudo, ou pelo menos grande parte disso. O mundo nos cerca com mistérios e é uma pena que eles não possam ser desvendados. Gostaria de te perguntar tanto... Há tantas coisas para serem ditas, repetidas ou questionadas e é praticamente inaceitável isso não acontecer. Não deveria ser assim. Pessoas não morrem tão jovens. Mas talvez felizmente infelizmente o mundo não é tão justo quanto as histórias infantis pontuam. O gato na rua mia, interrompendo meus pensamentos. O miado é doce. Mas não deixa de ser salgado. O som é suave, mas chega aos meus ouvidos cortante. E minha visão começa a distorcer as coisas.

Espero que não chore por mim, querido. Você sabe que eu te amei amo. E isso é para sempre, recíproco ou não. Talvez por isso eu me sinta tão eternizada agora. Escrevendo, minhas palavras serão eternizadas. Em algum lugar elas estarão guardadas, talvez dentro de sua gaveta de algum móvel ou mesmo jogado no chão do porão, dormindo junto com os ratos. Elas estarão lá. Não importa se importantes ou não. São palavras, portanto são sonoras. São sonoras, e são eternas, principalmente. Talvez algumas palavras ainda tenham meu cheiro... Minhas lágrimas, meu sangue... Talvez ainda algo caracterizem-nas como minhas. Ou talvez não.  
Chegou a hora de dizer adeus, pois eu sinto que metade do meu sangue já se foi.

Não dá mais para fingir que está tudo bem enrolar, a minha dor é tão intensa que está tomando conta da minha mente. Meus pensamentos estão bloqueando-se e ficar viva é um esforço enorme e inútil. Simplesmente não agüento consigo mais sobreviver. Metade de meu sangue leva junto meus pensamentos e minha capacidade de raciocinar. A outra metade pode parecer inútil, mas ofereço-a a você, na tentativa de dá-la um sentido. Não quero que lute por mim. Não faça nada por mim. Apenas se lembre, toda vez que algum gato miar. É tudo que eu peço e tudo que eu preciso quero.

Destruí nosso final feliz com essa carta. Escrevo-te meu pedido de desculpas.  
Escrevo-te porque te amo. Sentirei, com toda a certeza, falta de nossas brigas bobas... Escrevo-te pela última vez. Minha morte? Metade assassinato. A outra metade, suicídio.  
Talvez, se lhe interessar o modo... Eu me matei com a mesma pena que te escrevo.

Eternamente sua,  
_Marlene McKinnon_

PS: Desculpe por essa carta rasurada, rabiscada e mal escrita. Eu realmente não tive tempo de escreve-la novamente. Espero que entenda. E o gato na rua miou outra vez.

**N/A:**_ eu já tinha escrito essa fic, escrito novamente e postado no orkut. Mas resolvi postá-la aqui pois gosto bastante dela. Por favor, comentem, é importante (: beijos (:_


End file.
